Sonic and Megaman Go Shopping
by waffletoast215
Summary: A short little story about our favorite blue duo, who are forced to go do errands after causing chaos in Light Labs and being kicked out for the day. One day, Megaman might get used to Sonic's constant stops for chili dogs...but not today.


"Sonic!" Rock exclaimed as he opened the front door of Light Labs.

"Hey, Megs!" Sonic said as he leaned in the doorway.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Rock eagerly hugged Sonic, blushing. "You said you wanted to take me somewhere?"

"Yep! I'm gonna show you Spagonia today. Now, c'mon, what are you waiting for?" Sonic gestured to the open warp ring behind him.

"I'm not waiting at all!" Rock exclaimed.

Sonic led him through the warp ring; as they emerged from the other side, they landed in Station Square.

"How 'bout takin' a train ride there?" Sonic asked as he hurried over to the train station.

"W-wait!" Rock ran after him.

"Yeah, I'll take two tickets to S-" Sonic was saying to the man at the counter. He was interrupted when Rock, hastily trying to catch up, bumped into him and knocked them both to the ground.

"Ow…" Rock said, holding his head with one hand.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Sonic told him. He stood up.

The man at the counter held out a pair of tickets. "You were going to a place that began with S…are these what you had in mind?"

Sonic took the tickets, barely glancing at them. "Yep."

"The train's departing soon. Have a nice trip!" The man told them.

"Thanks!" Sonic said as he turned around and started walking up towards the platform where the trains arrive.

"Sorry about that, Sonic." Rock scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Megs. We still got the tickets."

At that moment, the train pulled into the station. The doors slid open and Sonic walked in, gesturing for Rock to follow.

"So, you said we're going to a place called Spagonia, right? What's it like?" Megaman asked.

"It's a really beautiful city, and it's got fountains, and a university, and a chili dog stand. Oh, and swinging chainsaws."

Rock appeared disturbed. "Wait…"

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "They got rid of those a while back, never mind."

"Why were they there in the first place?"

"No one's sure."

"Your world seems kind of dangerous…"

"Nah, it's fun!"

Sonic and Rock spent hours discussing Spagonia and all of the fun things they were going to do once they arrived. Due to each other's company, the time quickly passed until finally the train stopped.

Sonic jumped up, taking Rock by the hand. "All right! Next stop, Spagoni-Ohhhh…." He interrupted himself with alarm as he exited. He stood in the middle of a large city with wide, paved streets and tall buildings.

"What's up?" Megaman asked.

"This isn't Spagonia."

"It's not?"

"This is…" He sighed. "Soleanna."

"We got the wrong tickets?"

"Ugh." Sonic threw his tickets on the ground with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Don't be upset, Sonic. This place looks like fun!" Megaman said.

"I don't know, Rock. It gives me a bad feeling."

"Well, let's try it. How about we get some lunch?"

Sonic sighed, finally looking up into Megaman's eyes. "Fine."

"No need to be so excited." Rock teased. "So, do you know where the nearest restaurant is?"

"I think it's in Castle Town, which is nearby." Sonic started to walk around, looking for street signs.

"Which way is it?"

"I dunno. We gotta find our way there."

 **Two Hours Later**

"Sonic…maybe we should just go home." Rock said, exhausted as he and Sonic wandered the streets.

"No! I think I've almost found it."

Rock glanced around. "These streets seem kind of…barren." He looked back at Sonic. "Maybe our dates should be in my world from now on so we don't get lost."

Sonic ignored him. "Found it!" He exclaimed as he gestured towards the entrance to Castle Town.

"All right, I'm coming…" Megaman slowly started to follow him, dragging his feet.

"Rock, you're such a slowpoke! C'mon, let's go!" Sonic snapped his fingers. Seeing that Megaman wasn't moving fast enough for his liking, Sonic ran over to him and picked him up.

Eventually, the couple arrived at the main plaza in Castle Town. There were plenty of tables in the plaza, some of which had people sitting at them reading newspapers or eating lunch.

"This looks like a great place to have lunch!" Megaman commented, having more energy after being carried in Sonic's arms. "I can't wait! So, where are the restaurants?"

"Not sure. There's a shop on the other side of town…"

Sonic and Megaman walked around until they arrived at the only shop in the town.

"Yo!" Sonic greeted the person behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You got some food here?"

The person shook his head. "Sorry, we don't sell that. We've got some light chips, some gems, a bounce bracelet….but no food."

"Wait…there's only one store in the entire town, and it doesn't even serve food?" Megaman questioned.

Sonic appeared frustrated. "Whaddya mean, you don't serve food?"

"We don't have food." The man behind the counter shrugged.

Sonic sighed, taking on a defeated posture. "C'mon, Rock, let's go." He walked off.

"You know I don't need food, Sonic. I brought E-Tanks with me."

"No, but I do know that you were really looking forward to eating lunch with me."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. We can find something else to do."

"You wanna go snowboarding?" Sonic turned around to ask him. They were walking together, yet Sonic was leading while Megaman was following.

"Sure. So, uh…where are we?"

"We're on the bridge."

"This town has a ton of bridges in it. This town has more bridges than land." Rock sighed. "So, how do we get to the snowboarding place?"

"White Acropolis? Oh, that's easy. You just go on some bridges and you get to New City and then you get there!"

"Sonic, that's literally the worst advice I've ever heard." Megaman commented with a deadpan expression.

"Well, whatever. I'll get you there in no time, you'll see!"

* * *

"Aaaaaand, here we are!" Sonic announced. He and Rock stood on the side of a snowy mountain, each holding a snowboard.

"They sell snowboards around here, but not food…?" Megaman was muttering to himself.

"So, you need my help?" Sonic asked.

"You know I've gone snowboarding before. I'll be fine!" Megaman reassured him. He got on the snowboard and started to slide down the mountainside. Before he knew it, he was heading directly towards a tree. "Whaa-" He shouted as he collided into it.

"Rock! Are you okay?" Sonic rushed down towards him.

"I'm…I'm fine." He said, pushing himself away from the tree. "Wait…I'm stuck!" His board refused to move forward despite the fact that he was kicking himself forward.

Sonic chuckled a bit, hiding his face in his hands.

"Sonic, why isn't this thing moving? This isn't how snowboarding is on my world at all…"

"Lemme help." Sonic gave him a large shove and he began to careen forward.

"Thanks!" Megaman looked back at Sonic, who in return gave him a thumbs up.

"Try the half pipe!" Sonic pointed towards a wall that curved upwards slightly.

"Okay…" Megaman aimed himself towards the wall. He slid up towards the top. "Hey, I made it!" He said triumphantly. "Hold on…I'm stuck again!" He frantically looked around. "I'm stuck on the side of a wall! How does that even work?" He complained.

"I gotcha." Sonic jumped up, tackling Megaman, causing him to fall off the wall.

"Ugh…" Megaman groaned, lying on the ground with his feet still attached to the snowboard.

Sonic got up from on top of him. "Hope that wasn't too reckless of me, heh."

Rock took his feet out of the snowboard. "We should do something else. Or maybe we should just go home, where it's safe."

Sonic snapped his fingers with realization. "Wave Ocean!" He scooped up Megaman in his arms again.

"Wait-" Megaman tried to speak but didn't say anything.

* * *

"I can't believe we had to cross water to get here…how do the citizens get here?" Rock asked, sitting on a boulder on the beach.

"I dunno." Sonic shrugged. "Why don't cha try sitting in the water? It's nice."

"All right…" Megaman jumped off of the boulder. He walked over to the water's edge and sat down. "You're right, it is kind of nice…" He closed his eyes.

In a moment, Megaman was starting to get sucked into the water. "Sonic, help! It's sucking me in!"

Sonic grabbed Rock's hand, pulling him out. "Sorry 'bout that."

"This place is really weird…" Megaman put his head in his hands.

"Sorry, Rock."

* * *

It was night time. Sonic and Rock sat a table in the main plaza of Castle Town, which was otherwise empty. Rock awkwardly drank out of his E-Tank with a straw.

"Listen, Rock. I promise, we can go to Spagonia next time. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Sonic." Rock still appeared disappointed. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm really sorry, Rock. I didn't mean for you to have such a rough day."

"Sonic-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get stuck snowboarding, or get sucked into the water, or not be able to have lunch together. I just wanted you to have a fun day with me."

"Sonic…" Rock looked into his eyes.

Sonic turned away and looked up at the full moon. "Maybe this can make up for it."

He turned around to face Megaman. He began to sing.

" _In the night light, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Look around you, then you may realize. All the preachers, all with their lies."_

Megaman's eyes widened.

" _And I might know of our future, but then you still control the past. Only you know if we'll be together, tonight…"_

He bowed kneeling down, as if addressing royalty. " _'Cause every night, I will save your life. And every night, I will be with you. 'Cause every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution. 'Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will come to you. But every night it still stays the same in my dream of an absolution."_

He stood up and leaned in to kiss Megaman, and they kissed with the moonlight shining on them.

Rock smiled. "Wow…that was…" He blushed.

"Amazing, right?" Sonic winked.

"Yeah…"

"You feel better now?"

"Of course I do!"

Sonic scoffed. "You should. I don't really bow to people."

"But I liked that…"

"Well, you're special." He turned around again. "Now, c'mon, we should be heading home."

"To my home?" Megaman asked.

"If you want me to, I can stay the night at your place."

"Oh, sure!" He smiled as they started walking towards the train station. "So, how'd you know that song?"

"It's just a song I've heard around here."

"Why don't you sing like that all the time?" He teased.

"It's not my thing. I save it for special occasions."

"Can you sing like that some more later?"

"We'll see." Sonic smiled as he took Megaman's hand.


End file.
